Johnny's lover
by nOboDyxpUtsxbabyxiNxtHexcOrneR
Summary: johnny meets emma and falls in love. does she feel the same way? but what happens when Dally gets involved.
1. The Nightly Double

**A/N: i only own Emma**

Hey Ponyboy hurry, we gotta meet Dall at the Nightly Double at seven, i said as i began to pick up the pace.We ran through the vacant lot, and through the fence of the theatre. Dally was sitting toward the back of the row, checking out two broads when we approached. "Definate nine", he said as he carelessly got up and sat down next to one of the girls, like he had not seen us. Pony andI sat down to watch the movie. Not to long afterI sat down,I was up again to get a pop and some food.I shivered in my jean jacket.I stood there kicking the dirt around me whenI was interupted. " Is there something wrong?" I looked up to see the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long brown hair, that just about reached the middle of her back, and dark brown eyes that glistened when she smiled at me." uu"I frantically tried to spit out the words butI just couldn't. she laughed, " hereI think you dropped this." she handed me the switchblade that Dally had given me whenI was twelve." uhh thanks."I couldn't help but smile. " ohhI never introduced myself, i'm Emma, Emma Tompson." " Johnny, Johnny Cade"I said laughing" it was weird, normallyI never talked to girls or anyone in that matter." "Want a pop?"I asked, trying not to get lost in her eyes, man they were beautiful. "sure, that'd be great."she said quickly.I got her a soda and invited her to sit down. I guess Pony had seen me talking to her and got the urge to leave.." so... Johnny, do you have any siblings?" " nawh, i'm an only child, my parents wouldn't stand to have another one, they can't stand having me, sometimes they even regret it." " johnny." she said slowly, as she lay her head on my shoulder." I've barely known you for more than 5 minutes and i've already fallen for you, your the nicest person i have ever met."I sat there for a minute then sat up straight and held her hand. " Emma, look at me. I'm nothing but a no good greaser."She looked deep into my eyes,I would have fallen over if it wasn't for that chair."stop it johnny." she said boldly. Then before i knew it, she leaned in and kissed me. That moment seemed to last forever. I didn't try to hold back, it was the greatest moment in my life. She made me forget about those Soc's, and my parents. It was like i was in a whole other world. She slowly pulled away. I sat there looking into her eyes, that seemed hazel in the moonlight. I better go, she said." goodnight Johnny Cade" " Goodnight Emma Tompson."I replied." AsI walked down the road toward Pony's house,I thought about Emma. I couldn't stop. AsI finally reached the house,I came to a conclusion. I Johnny Cade, was in love.

**sorry about gramatical errors. i will update soon. please R+R!**


	2. The Gang Gets Involved

**

* * *

A/N: i'd really like to thank WhoaaReally53, and xx monkeypunkxx. your comments really inspired me to write more. Dally will get involved soon, so keep reading and please review. **

Johnny's P.O.V

* * *

I walked into the Curtis' house, and found Ponyboy laying on the couch reading a book. To my suprise, not one other member of the gang was there. I suspected they where all at the dingo or something. 

" Hey, umm Ponyboy." i said, as i plopped down on the couch next to him.

" Whats up Johnny." he said as he re-arranged himself and turned the page.

" Where'd yougo, you know at the movies?"

He sat up and was about to answer, when out of nowhere,he started to crack up.

He sat there pointing at me laughing his head off. He rolled off the couch and started to choke on the piece of chocolate cake he was eating.

" What is wrong with you."i yelled as i threw him back on the couch.

He slowly finished his cake, and continued to laugh.

" PONY." i yelled as loud as i could.

" Johnny." he slowly muttered out through his laughing.

" Johnny Cade." he said begining to laugh harder.

" Has been kissed by, ohh can you believe it America." he said in a reporter voice still laughing.

" A GIRL!" he finished, as he began to loose it again.

I sat up and tried to figure out how he had known. I knew he had left, because i looked all over the theatre for him. Then i was inturupted by something i had dreaded.

" Holy Johnnycake."i heard as i slightly turned to see Steve, Darry, and Sodapop standing in the doorway.

Soda swiftly glided over to me, sat down next to me and yelled. "Johnny has a girlfriend"

Then i realized how they had known. I ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Red lipstick was on my lips, and cheek. I grabbed a washcloth, and began to scrub my face. As i was in the bathroom, i began to think about what Soda had said. Wow, i had a girlfriend.I think?

I walked out into the living room to find the guys laughing their heads off. Apparently the word had spread, because when i arrived in the living room, Two-Bit was there with a beer in his hand laughing his guts out. I walked into Pony, and Soda's room and fell asleep. hopefully this would be completely cleared and forgotten in the morning.

* * *

The next morning i woke up late. I got up and went into the kitchen. Darry was behind the stove cooking eggs, and Soda was puting the icing on the chocolate cake. As i walked over to the couch, i couldn't help but notice that they were both smiling at me. That was when i about lost it.

" What is the matter with you people, I am sixteen, I CAN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. i yelled as i sat back down on the couch, relizing what i had just said.

Soda's mouth was wide open, and Darry was just staring. Two-bit and Pony looked up from the T.V.

Then with no further disscusion, i got up and left the house in search of Emma.

**A/N: sorry about spelling and grammar, thanks to all who commented.**


	3. The Truth

I walked to the park and sat down on a swing. I sat there staring at my black converse, kicking the dirt. I watched the sun rise, and felt it warm my face. The park had been abandoned ever since the incident. It was quiet, and i liked it that way. I wondered if i would ever see Emma again? She was the first girl i had ever been able to talk to and actually feel comfortable with. As i thought i lost track of time, as the sun slowly went down. I lay down next to the monkeybars and fell asleep. I was awoken soon later.

" hey Johnny." she said as she shook me slowly.

I looked up at her instantly and sat up. She had her hair pulled back neatly, and her eyes were glistening in the moonlight.

"Emma?" i said hesitantly.

" Yea Johnny it's me."

she sat down next to me on the pavement underneath the monkeybars. Then it was just silent. We both sat there looking at the stars. What should i do? i thought to myself. Should i say something? then Emma spoke up.

" Hey, Johhny?" she said as she bundled up in her sweater.

" Yea Emma?" I said as I took off my jean jacket and wrapped it around her.

She smiled.

" Do you like me?"

I had no idea of what to say, do I tell her i like her as a friend, or do i tell the truth and tell her i love her.

" Johnny" she said as she looked at me, and let her hair down.

" Emma, i think i love you." i said quickly as i looked into her brown eyes.

" Johnny, i, i ." she said as she came closer.

" I think i love you too." she said as she leaned in and kissed me.

Then we both got up and walked toward the Curtis' house.

I could tell that this night would just get better, or soI thought.


	4. DALLY!

**A/N: sorry i took so long to write. I 've been very busy! here we go!**

We slowly walked down towards the curtis' house, and i wondered if Dally would like Emma. I mean he was my best bud in the whole entire world, he had to, Right?

" Johnny?" she said as she looked me in the eyes.

" Yea." i said, keeping my eyes in the same direction.

" Do you think, that they'll like me?"

I paused.

" who couldn't." i said smiling at her.

she smiled back and held my hand. We walked down the street until we came to the curtis house. We walked through the grass, and approached the front pourch. I thought hard as we walked up the steps. What if she fell for Soda? i thought hard. I mean almost every girl that livedd in the area had, why should Emma be any different? Then i looked at her. She smiled. I decided i had to trust her. She was my first girlfriend, and i didn't want to loose her, by not trusting her.

I walked through the door, pulling Emma's hand along with me.The whole gang was there. Soda and Steve were arm wrestling, Darry was lifting weights, Pony was reading a book, and Dally and Two-Bit were sucking down beer in front of the T.V.

" hey." i said directing my voice to everyone.

Pony and Darry immediatly looked up, and smiled. Dally threw the beer to the table, and stood up.

" Johnny. where were you? And who is this pretty gal." he said eyeing Emma

" I was out at the park, and this is Emma." i said pulling her closer to me.

" hmmm. you look familiar." he said examining her.

" I'm Emma Tompson." she said putting her hand out.

Dally dropped his mouth open, i had never seen Dal like this. He almost looked terrified. He quickly wiped the look off his face.

" I gotta Go."

He quickly ran out the door. I turned around and watched him flee. At that point, I knew something was wrong.

**A/N: thanks for reading. please comment! thanks!**

**CROMBiEBABExox3**

**aka. baby**


	5. The Cold Hard Truth

**A/N: new chapter.. ohh yea um this is the chapter where Johnny finds out whats up. um madiecake person, thanks for the comment. umm i'm not really trying to work on my grammatical errors, i can i guess! thanks to all the other nice comments, they inspire me to write more.**

I stared at Emma, and at Ponyboy. They both looked back at me with confusion. I ran through the door, dropping Emma's hand. I ran through the grass, and headed toward the park. I raced thorugh the vacant lot, and approached the park slowly. I saw Dall sitting under the moneybars holding his head in his hands. I jogged up the hill toward Dally. I sat down next to him.

" Dall."

" Johnny, beat it. I mean it." he said with anger.

" Why don't you like Emma?" i said with even more confusion.

" It's not that i don't like her Johnny, it's that i know something." he said looking me square in the eye.

"It's all my fault." he yelled.

" Dall, tell me. Your my bud, comm'on."

" Her sister. Her sister Heather." he said almost crying.

"Johnny. Her sister is pregnant Johnny. I did it." he said starting to cry.

I looked at him hard, and tried to think.

" Johnny, I can't do it. I can't raise a kid." he said wiping the tears in his eyes off with his sleeve.

It was unbeliveable. I had never seen Dally cry before, he must have been really confused. From now on Dally would be responsible for two lives instead of one.

" Dall listen. Everything will be okay you hear. Everything. " I said, feeling the hot tears run down my face.

" I gotta fix this Johnny. I gotta." he yelled, getting up and running down the street.

I watched as my best bud went to go turn his life around, and then i thought. What would happen to me and Emma? I thought hard, as i sat up and continued down toward the vacant lot. Everything was about to change.

**Sorry maddiecake person, it's late and i have no time to correct. SORRY. R&R. thanks peeps!**


End file.
